


Blue-haired demon

by tairenar



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Drabble, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tairenar/pseuds/tairenar
Summary: Miyasaka witnesses what his dearest friend has turned into as the Dark Emperors arrive at Raimon a little early.
Relationships: Kazemaru Ichirouta/Miyasaka Ryou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Blue-haired demon

**Author's Note:**

> miyasaka shouldve been in the dark emperors  
> anyway i just spit this out, enjoy. <3

_"Geez, what's going on? What a fuss.."_ , I muttered as I tried to squeeze myself through this annoying crowd. It was almost a cattle convention.

 _"Miyasaka, stay back.",_ Mach answered from behind me. I flinched a little.. _"Where the hell did you come from? Tell me what's going on!"_

 _"These guys are anything but familiar. They look like one of those damn alien teams again. I don't want you to get close to them."_ , he spoke with anger in his voice. Not at me though.. Mach was still angry from last time, when Gemini Storm destroyed our precious school.

 _"God, Mach, let me go. I will be just fine."_ , I stubbornly answered as I approached my first row seat for another alien show. Eleven figures draped in black cloaks approached the school, each step echoeing through the ears of all students.

 _'This is ridiculous, again?',_ I thought to myself. This can't be happening. But time itself seemed to stop, as the shadowy figures halted their marching. All of them removed their cloaks and showed their true faces.

 _"Ah, Raimon. It's been a while, hasn't it? You see, we're a little early to the party. I guess Endou and the others aren't here.. Now that would be unfair, would it?"_ , a familiar voice spoke. But that tone was something I'd never hear with that voice. It was a melange of addictive, sweet honey, added with the scorching pain of a California Reaper. It was messing with me. I didn't want to see him. Not like this.

 _"Get back inside before this precious little school turns to ashes again."_ , the Dragon striker spoke. He was terrifying, muscular, not someone to mess with. He didn't even speak out loud, and the crowd obeyed as if it was instinctive.

 _"Seriously Miya, I'm warning you. Come with me now!"_ , Mach tugged at my arm as everyone ran inside again. 

_"Let me go."_

_"But it's not the Kazemaru we know!"_

_"I said, let me go!"_ , I pulled back my arm as Mach fell back on the floor. I felt a little guilty, but I didn't wanna run. I hadn't seen Kazemaru in ages, and he always contacted me back until recently. His phone didn't even have any signal, as if he disappeared into the void..

 _"Fine, your choice, but be careful.",_ Mach exclaimed as he stood back up again, and left without saying anything else. I'm sorry.. I promise I'll apologize later.

_I turned to the blue-haired demon._

_"Ah, Miyasaka. It's been a while, hasn't it?"_

_"Don't sweet talk me like that."_

_"Tsk, still as hotheaded as ever."_ , Kazemaru shook his head as he approached me elegantly. He held my shoulders and made me turn around. Gliding his hand under mine, holding them out to Raimon Jr. High.

_"I missed you, Miyasaka."_

I didn't try to listen. It was not him. He was brainwashed.

_"I really did. I thought about you every day. I felt guilty for leaving, not saying anything. But I can make it up to you."_

_"Don't bother, you're not being yourself."_

_"Oh, but I am. I am even better than ever. I have found my true purpose."_

The Dark Emperors' captain held both my hands with his from behind me, and slowly pulled me into a hug. He clasped his hands around mine, and I felt something.

Something warm, like an energy source.

_"Miyasaka. Take a look. Let the power rush through your veins.."_

What the hell was he talking about? I frowned, but saw a faint glow slipping through my fingers. I felt a heart beat.. It was almost like holding a small creature.

I felt nervous, my hands started to shake. My knees started trembling. What did he do to me?

_"No, no. You're doing amazing. I'm behind you, I'm supporting you. I've always been here for you, Miyasaka. And you've been here for me too, right?"_

Lies, lies. This is not Kazemaru. This is not him! I could feel my eyes burning, watering. Teardrops fell onto the soil as I could feel the crystal in my hand, and Kazemaru holding me from behind. I felt like a string puppet, more and more strings attaching themselves onto my frail body. My knees were locked into place as I had to endure the torture of this overwhelming power crackling through my blood like electricity.

Kazemaru seemed more than pleased.

_"You look beautiful like this."_

  
_"No.. Don't say that.",_ I whimpered.

In the end, I felt peace returning in my body. There was no more hyperventilating, no more anxiety, just silence. I didn't even feel my head hitting the ground anymore. 

It seems I had passed out. The only thing I felt after that, was a heartbeat.

_Ba-dunk. Ba-dunk._

Strong arms holding my body as gently as a baby. Strands of blue tickled my face.

  
_"My beautiful Dark Emperor.."_ , I managed to make out.

A faint purple hue was shining on my chest.


End file.
